The Bitterness of Fate
by Wildlifer
Summary: Found by a wizard, with a past unknown. Fated to embark on a journey that will tip the balance for ill or not, that is yet to be known. "Darkness is like a festering disease, spreading through one's blood and skin, once it comes in, it rarely leaves." "Then you mean to destroy the darkness at its source do you not?" She said without gazing back at him. (Not a 10th walker)
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not Lord of the Rings or any form of Tolkien work in any way shape or form and am making no profit from this._

* * *

><p>Beards and Elves OH MY!<p>

It all began when a grey cloaked man raced through the thick dense forest that seemed to be filled with claw like branches that reached for the elven road upon which he traveled. His staff seemed to give off a glow that blinded the screeching creatures that rode after him.

They were after something he possessed, something precious. The precious bundle was tied to his chest securely and contently, free from harm of falling off. The grey cloaked man urged his horse to race faster down the road, with the tiniest bit of remorse for he knew the horse was reaching well beyond the point of exhaustion, for running nearly nonstop for the last day and a half.

Finally, seeing an opportunity the grey cloaked men bellowed something loud and clear, a spell that left his staff and echoed through the forest and rumbled and the two gnarled trees that perfectly paralleled each other on the sides of the path brought down their fire lit branches upon the dark shapes that followed him. Screams of pain could be heard in the distance and the pursuers finally dwindled to a few frightened ones, from the twenty four that had begun the journey. Hiding a small smirk that graced his face he finally took off the bricked path and into the unknown forest.

At last, he breathed a sigh of relief. The danger of the journey was almost over. His keen eyes finally caught the passage, the bridge that remained closed to all those that are unwelcome in these dark times. He caught sight of the archers that lined up above the caverns and the others that were dispersed through the outer reaches in the lush orange hued trees. He slowed his horse to a trot.

"_I bring with me an urgent matter to discuss with the King._" Bringing his grey hood down, one could see his stark grey-white beard. Most recognized him instantly, lowering their bows, and a call was yelled out to lower the bridge and open the gates.

Once through the gates he saw two make way towards him. Their likeness always made them seem more as brothers than father and son.

"Mithrandir." The taller of the two said in way of greeting, surprised and not surprised at all from such an arrival. "_It is always a pleasure to greet you, but never has there been a time when your visit in not with purpose._" The thinly veiled comment did not go unnoticed by the grey wizard.

Then the two blue eyes settled upon the bundle that rest in his hold, as it made the smallest of gurgling noises-as if awakening from a peaceful slumber, completely unaware of her surroundings and the danger that was faced the last two days. A small smile made way upon Mithrandir's face as he gazed upon the cherub face of the young one he was charged with to protect-on whom he had placed a small sleeping enchantment to ease the journey.

"_It does seem there is much to discuss_." The king's eyes swept from the child and then towards the haggard looking wizard and he said "_come rest and feast with us upon this night, in our private gardens and tell us what brings you here_." His eyes went back to the child softening just briefly, before his gaze then went to the elf on his left "have someone to take care of the child." With a nod he turned and left just as quickly he came.

The elf came to take the child from Mithrandir and said "_Suildad Mithrandir. Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_." _Greetings Mithrandir. A star shines upon our hour of meeting._

"_I shall have the child looked after, rest and we shall meet for what news you bring must be important._" The elf said, his eyes shining with curiosity as Mithrandir beckoned the prince to come closer and take the child from his arms that finally seemed to shake from exhaustion.

With a slight narrowing of his eyes he apprehensively extended his arms and looked upon the child that was in his arms now. Never before had he even seen a child. It was so small, the child's hand came out of the blanket as if reaching for him, and his hand came to meet the child's. The whole of her hand wrapped around his finger. He could not help but smile back at the smile that graced him. The dark mat of hair upon her small face seemed to curl around her round ears. Her light blue eyes almost twinkled with mirth. He handed the child off with great care to the guard that was standing in the corner and had him take him to a maid to care for her. So many questions arose in him, as to Mithrandir's unexpected arrival and the bundle he brought. His eyes sought the figure of the guard that was going down the flight of stairs with the child as he led Mithrandir towards the guest chambers in the opposite way.

It was true when it was said that all elves held a soft spot for children, for they were so rare to be born and thus even rarer to be seen in an elven realm, especially with these cursed dark times. The last that were known to be born were himself and the Evenstar many, many centuries ago. They truly were the last of the elves to be born in such dark times.

* * *

><p>Many hours later after the greetings near the door Mithrandir was ushered to the open halls where the stars shone above them. The three royal figures waited for him. "<em>King Thranduil, I thank you for your hospitality and allowance for rest<em>."

The elf nodded in return and gestured for the wizard to take a seat.

"A star shines upon our meeting Lady Caladhiel." And with a nod towards Legolas he took his seat.

"_Sulidad Mithrandir._"

"_So what dire news have you brought?_" Thranduil said after everyone filled their plates.

A heavy weariness settled upon his brow as he said "_I bring no good tale, a tale of much sorrow that does have to do with the child that I have brought with me, the poor one has lost all her kin as far as I could gather from Romestamo._" He brought his hand forth as he the question in Thranduil's eyes.

"_From what Romestamo has told me that her parents and an elf were escaping from many dark forces who wished to take the child, they were believed to be escaping the Easterlings since her birth, for they desired the child for a prophecy that has eluded both the Blue Wizards despite their extensive searches. Her parents perished and the elf out of their company that was left in charge of the child was able to bring the child to the other wizards before succumbing to his own wounds-pleading with them to protect her._" He paused as the three royals digested the news.

"_As I made my travel to them, they had learned more that the child's mother was part Maiar-or believed to hold some power blessed by the Valar, a power that the child will inherit upon birth. Much is unclear because the dark lord dispatched much of his forces upon the prophetess who spoke what was to come, and after she refused to say what she had seen about the child she was killed so that none could learn of her fate as well. Therefore, it is imperative that her existence remain as unknown as possible._" Thranduil leaned forward as his eyes flashed with some unknown emotion, as he nodded for the wizard to continue.

"_They learned that those that were after the child had dealings with the dark lord. It is imperative that I am able to provide a place for the child, westward and further from his grasp, for nearly three dozen of the dark lord's creatures descended upon us three when I had barely made my way towards the Blue Wizards settlement. They bid me to take the child to Lord Elrond or perhaps the Lady Galadriel. It was good fortune that your woods and woodland creatures provided help upon entrance into your realm. With their help and the wizards holding off the creatures as well, I have been able to make my way so far and was able to seek refuge in your halls._" He finished solemnly. His mind went to the young one who he had held in his arms for nearly two days straight.

The three digested the horrific news. The lady's heart went out to the child. As silence descended upon the quartet a laughing voice entered the room. All eyes went to the child that was walking on wobbling legs and she started running shakily towards the grey wizard. Who turned as he felt his feet being bombarded by a small body. "Grey left!" Her voice screeched, as she climbed up into his lap with his assistance. She went to grab his beard and pulled, and Gandalf was unable to hold back a wince as he gently pulled her hand away from his beard. He was quite unsuccessful as her other hand found his beard and she pulled at it again. He grimaced again. He almost feet like a scolded child much to his chagrin.

"Dear child, I have not left." He said as he felt her reach for his beard again which he was unable to escape from. Legolas was unable to hold his laughter at the scene. The little charge looked at the laughing elf and she clapped her hands together and said "pretty," all but forgetting the wizard. She looked at the other pretties in the room, and grinned.

"_It seems that all children seem to enjoy pulling hair beloved_," the Queen said as her eyes twinkled with mirth. A small smile graced the King's face as Legolas's cheeks colored.

Another figure rushed into the room "_My lord, lady the child-_" her voice trailed off as relief the briefest flashes of annoyance filled her as she gazed at her younger charge in Mithrandir's lap. Her cheeks colored as she bowed and said "_I turned around but for a moment and the child had disappeared from my view-_"

Thranduil waved a hand at the elleth and said a momentary calculating look entering his eyes, his tone simultaneously forgiving and dismissing "_it is of no consequence, it seems the child has quite a way of finding people._"

With a small curtsy the elleth left and Thranduil finally said after "_it is grievous to hear that one so young has undergone such tragedy. You are welcome to my halls for as long as you desire refuge before continuing westward. For if you claim that the child is of importance, we will guarantee as much safety as our realm has to offer. If you desire to stay for the season and travel after the winter season you may do so._"

Mithrandir narrowed his eyes for a moment before he gazed upon the child he sighed and said "_very well, I shall stay for the season. Traveling with a human child would be ill-advised for such harsh weathers. Much thanks for the hospitality my lord and lady_."

The lady smiled at her beloved, as if she approved of his choice. Legolas gazed upon the small child unable to think of someone to be so small.

"_Say now Mithrandir, what is the child's name for in these talks such an important detail has been overlooked._" Legolas asked.

"_Alassiel_." The girl in question turned around to look at Mithrandir dropping the fork that she was playing with to look at the wizard.

"_Very aptly named, for she does bring joy where she goes, and it is quite curious that she has an elvish name_." The Queen said a smile, as she got up and went around the table to grab the child from Mithrandir. The child readily went towards the elleth once again exclaiming "pretty."

"Much thanks for such a lovely compliment." The woman said with small laugh. "It has been so long since a young one has been seen in these halls." The Queen lamented as her eyes were drawn to a small glowing pendant that rest upon the neck of the little one. It gleamed and reflected the beauty of the stars. Her hand went to the pendant and she felt a warm glow flow through it, so captivated was she that she did not notice the king come behind her as his gaze too rested upon the crystalline like pendant.

"_It looks to be of Dunedan make, of the first age no less Mithrandir. There is some enchantment upon it. I had not even felt its power until it was revealed. Though I sense no malice in it._" He said as his gaze went to the wizard who also seemed to gaze upon the pendant with something akin to curiosity as if he could not place where he remembered it from. The stone just raised more questions for the adults of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, as a new author on this site I'm quite nervous to post, hopefully you guys like the first chapter. Totally scared of people being mean. Haha. People out there please do not be mean, this is fan fiction, fan fiction- made by a fan. LOL I apologize for any grammar mistakes, it is not one of my strengths. I would enjoy some feedback as to what you think of this story that I had to finally pen after it refused to leave my mind. Constructive criticism is welcome, especially with how I could improve upon dialogue and transitions between characters. Any feedback is welcome, I will update if there is any interest in this story. :)<p>

Also, elvish will be in italics. While Westron will be in normal in dialogue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you to ThreeDarkAngels for a review, my first review. Also thanks to FFLover_4ever, Legolas's Fried Potato for the follows. I know the beginning is a bit slow but bear with me, this part has to play through before our little Alassiel all grows up. Hope you guys let me know what you think of the story so far. Grammar is not my strong suit, and I DO NOT own any thing, this is written purely to pass the time.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The day began as any other, but it would end with a revelation that would change everything. There was one respective difference; there were two guests in the Elvenking's halls. A child of only five and a very disgruntled grey wizard, who wished to reach Imladris as soon as possible. There was a purpose to the child's life, he could feel it. The misfortune was that such a long journey he could not travel with such a small child in such cold weathers. She held some power, and she would change the course of events for the better-as long as she received the right guidance. For now he followed the ellon down the twisted pathway to the tome room, lost his thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl giggled and clapped her hands when the lady finished her song. "Can we see the flowers?" The girl said as she pushed herself from the seat next to the queen and grabbed the hand her hand that rested on the bench and tugged her towards the fountain. The queen nodded and allowed Alassiel to lead her. As they walked towards the fountain, two distinct figures approached the queen the child.<p>

"Mother, father is looking for you. He wishes to go over some affairs of state that he requires your signature as well." Legolas said as he came upon the duo, with Tauriel in tow. The little one didn't even see or hear the two for she was so focused on the butterflies that rested upon the flowers in the distance-she started walking through the flower field towards them.

"Very well, but the little one is here. Watch over her will you-or send of an elleth to care for her." The queen then called out "Alassiel," –the girl in question turned and started a bit at the two other besides the queen, for she did not hear their arrival and soft spoken words-"I shall be gone for a while but I shall be back soon."

The girl trudged back towards the queen and grabbed her dress and said "no, do not leave me." She hid behind the queen as she looked at the two other strangers who watched the interaction with interest. The queen sighed and bent and picked up the girl and brought her closer to the two elves who watched the girl, making her feel more conscious and so she hid in the queen's neck. After some coaxing Alassiel turned towards the two waiting elves but her eyes were wary.

"It is a great evening that I should get to greet such a beautiful young lady, Alassiel." Legolas said a smile with an outstretched hand.

The girl in question just looked at the hand and then back at the elf and hid once again elvenqueen's neck. Upon, seeing the surprised and crestfallen expression on her son's face, the queen gently said "the child has been through much ion nin, losing her parents and then moving so much in the past few weeks. It is hard for her to reach out and meet new people. The last few weeks have made her wary of others. She's been asking me to go meet Grey man-Mithrandir-who is busy in the tome room-all day. It took her many hours to even start talking with me, and she refuses to stay still for any of the help. A child needs much stability in their life, especially at such a young age." She finished saying while gently running her hand through little one's hair.

"Come out little one, I shall introduce you to two very nice individuals. They could take you to the flowers and help you find a bunny. They will last not much longer with winter just upon us. I promise that I will be back."

She nodded against her neck then came out of hiding and looked at the two, again and her gaze settled upon the red haired elf. She turned to the queen and whispered "she has very pretty hair," unaware that all the elves could hear her. Then she stared at the blond elf. The queen set her down, and turned to leave but stopped when she felt small hands tugging at her dress. "You promised, you have to pinky promise." Holding out her pinky she waited.

The three adults looked on in confusion. Then the girl said "you have to use your pinky as well." She held out her pinky again. The queen held out her pinky as the little girl wrapped her pinky around her's. "Good, now you cannot break your promise. That is what dada says." The three smiled in bemusement and their eyes held sadness.

Bestowing a kiss upon the girls' brow and introducing Legolas and Tauriel the queen made her leave.

* * *

><p>Feeling much more hesitant this time, Legolas bent before the girl and said "Earlier my mother said that you desired to see flowers and a bunny? Do you wish to search for a bunny?"<p>

The girl's eyes brightened and she nodded eagerly. "The butterflies fly away, so I want a bunny."

"There might be some by the edge of the garden, they like hiding there for the coming winter months." Tauriel said.

Nodding in agreement, Legolas got up and held out his hand and said "come little one." Alassiel grabbed his hand this time, eager to see the bunnies. Her excitement brought a smile to the two faces.

The two elven warriors went in search for bunnies and called to them-as all elves are gifted to have a connection with nature-as the girl waited behind them eagerly.

* * *

><p>Over 100 scrolls and a dozen books later two grey eyes settled upon a small page with a picture, about a Dunedain stone. His eyes widened as came upon a small passage with a picture of a stone that was identical to the one Alassiel owned. Through much to Gandalf's frustration much of the writings were worn out…<p>

_During the first age there was a known rumor of a Dunedain…lived at the edge of the…placed much of his healing powers…stone…great power…wearer. Strengthened over generations…_

The fire roared in the distant fireplace, as Gandalf slammed the book shut. Taking out his pipe-weed he blew and rested back in the chair. The crudely drawn picture looked familiar enough to the one the girl wore. There was something of a hint to some healing powers but how strong were they? He knew that the stone held some sort of protection as well as held some untamed power-but could it be a powerful healing spell? Could the girl wield it or was she a protector, which was with the assumption that his research was actually fruitful and that he had stumbled upon something of importance and relevance? Sighing and blowing into his pipeweed, Gandalf gazed at the distance fireplace that gave the room a dim glow. Thranduil's words echoed in his ears…._it looks to be of Dunedain make…_

* * *

><p>Alassiel gazed at the two elves as they went about searching for her bunnies. Her green eyes looked up at the red head elf as she saw her bend down past a bush, with the blond elf behind her pointing and speaking in the <em>music language<em>-just like her uncle they had pointy ears did with her parents. She giggled when she saw the blond one nearly leap over the red head to get past the bush. Before she knew it the two were walking back to her, the blond one carrying a little white bundle-to which he was speaking in the musical language.

The elven prince knelt before the girl and offered her the little white bunny gently stroking its head. The girl grabbed onto it and hugged it to her chest. "It looks like Bunny."

"Yes, it is a bunny." Tauriel said with a smile as she led the child towards the bench.

"No, it looks like my Bunny, but it is not." There was sadness in the girl's eyes as she looked up at the beautiful red head.

"Did you have a bunny before?"

"Yes, but it is gone now." She said as she continued to stoke the little one in her lap, lulling it to sleep.

* * *

><p>Much time went by and the girl's eyes started drooping and her hold on the little critter slackened. Tauriel gently pulled the slumbering critter from the girls hold as Legolas gathered the tiny girl in his arms deeming it time to take her to her chambers. With a nod towards Tauriel, he headed off down the hallway.<p>

After many twists and turns they finally reached the room, and Legolas placed the girl in the bed and pulled the covers over her-her eyes opened for just a moment before closing. Legolas studied her for a moment and marveled that the child was so small. Of course, over his life he had ventured to human villages and seen children but never one so up close. It made him wonder what it would have been like to grow with a sibling. While he and Tauriel were close in age, they hadn't even met until a century ago. His gaze went to her the silver chain upon her neck-that glistened as the little bit of moonlight shone upon it. _Mithril_-his mind went back to last night when everyone was looking upon the small pearl like stone. Unable to help himself he went to touch it and couldn't help but let a hiss of pain escape as his fingers singed upon the moment he touched it. Pulling his hand back, he saw that the child was still asleep-and warily he got up and quickly left the room feeling suddenly very drained.

* * *

><p>"No!" She screeched as the elleth went to calm the child. "I want ma." She nearly screamed.<p>

"Hush child." The elleth bid the little one, who still struggled to calm down. The girl kept crying and once again she yelled "let me GO!" A bright flash erupted in the room and the elleth fell to the floor unconscious and not breathing.


End file.
